El Principe Oscuro
by The Dark Prince Dark Angel
Summary: La Oscuridad y la soledad esta en todos pero que pasaria si el amor llegara a esa persona Que un principe se enamore salvara un reino o lo destruira
1. Chapter 1: El suceso

**Hola que tal aquí Dark Ángel trayéndoles su primer fanfic espero que les agrade **

…

**Muchas veces nosotros las personas ocultamos nuestros sentimientos, aficciones, miedos y gustos solo para evitar ser juzgados o tener que soportar la burla de los demás pero alunas veces por eso no cumplimos los sueños ni nuestro destino. **

**Esta es la historia de un chico el cual siempre a pesar de todo lo que le hicieran siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro pero a veces las sonrisas ocultan algo más.**

…**..**

Todo comienza en un lugar el cual el sol brilla siempre al igual que la hermosa luna en un castillo conocido por todos habitado por dos bellas gobernantes.

¨hoy será un hermoso día ¨Pensaba la princesa Celestia mientras caminaba por el pasillo tranquilamente después de levantar el Sol.

Justo en ese su querida hermana Luna corre hacia ella con una expresión preocupada.

Luna: Hermana que bien que te encuentro ven rápido tienes que ver esto!

Celestia: Luna que pasa que sucede? Porque estas tan alterada?

Luna: Hermana el anillo está emitiendo su magia a encontrado al portador.

Celestia: No es posible (grito Celestia asustada y alterada) se supone que no lo encontraría hasta que estuviera listo. Rápido vamos a la habitación (grito decidido)

En ese mismo momento las dos hermanas corrieron al salón, el cual estaba detrás de una gran puerta la cual tenía un dibujo de 2 alas negras. Al entrar en el medio había un pedestal en el cual había algo pequeño moviéndose. Un anillo con una gema negra que brillaba moviéndose por todo el pedestal chocando incesantemente contra el vidrio.

Celestia: Esto no es bueno hermana (dijo preocupada) Desde cuando esta así? Como lo descubriste? (pregunto)

Luna: No lo sé hermana no se explicarlo (baja la cabeza) fue como si me estuviera llamando. Decidí entrar y cuando lo logre ver estaba en este estado pero parece que se altera cada vez más

Celestia: Calma hermana todo va a….

En ese mismo momento la princesa no había logrado ni siquiera de terminar de responder cuando a lo lejos justo en el bosque Everfree una luz, como si fuera un cometa se veía cayendo rápida y velozmente.

Luna: Hermana! Que es eso? (grito la princesa de la Noche mientras lo veía por la ventana) Mientras la luz de ese objeto se veía caer y las iluminaba a la las tierras completas

Celestia: No lo sé hermana pero sea lo que sea no es bueno (dijo preocupada la princesa)

Justo después de decir esto el objeto impacto en el Bosque y un enorme flash se vio al final dejando a las princesas asustadas, asombradas y sobre todo preocupadas aunque no se viera que el cometa allá hecho daños en el Bosque. Pero no era todo en ese momento el Anillo salió disparado rompiendo el vidrio que lo protegía y rompiendo la ventana llendo con solo un objetivo. EL BOSQUE EVERFREE.

Celestia: Luna el anillo ha ido hacia lo que sea que haya caído en el bosque (dijo seriamente) sabes lo que se podría significar verdad?

Luna: Él podría ya haber llegado (dijo igual de seria)

Celestia: Le avisare a los Elementos, les pediré que vallan e investiguen. Diles a los Guardias que estén preparados para lo que sea. (Dijo de manera seria y preocupada)

Luna: Si hermana (La princesa Luna sale apresurada del salón con un gesto de preocupación) ¨Solo espero que su oscuridad no siga tan fuerte como años atrás¨ Pensó preocupada Luna mientras salía volando.

Celestia: ¨Ahora la vida en Equestria no será como la conocemos¨ Pensó. La profecía esta ocurriendo


	2. Chapter 2:El humano

**Cap. 2: El Humano**

…

Antes de que todo eso pasara en la hermosa tierra de Equestria en un lugar aburrido y sin aventuras épicas un adolecente dormía en su habitación.

Si ese adolecente era yo: 3.

….

Mama: Hijo ya despierta llegaras tarde al cole, otra vez ¬¬

David: *sollozos*

Mama: Despierta o traigo el zapato! (dijo de manera macabra)

David: *thud* Listo estoy despierto capitana. (Se inca) No me pegues te lo suplico la vez pasada termine con una hemorragia interna

Mama: ¬¬ Por supuesto que si te tiraste de la ventana del susto de la alarma

David: Enserio? O.o No me acuerdo de eso

Mama: LOGICO! Si terminaste con amnesia y todo. Ahora ve desayuna alístate y ve al cole mijito :3

David: Ehhh no me puedo quedar, no tengo muchas clases hoy y estoy como enfermo

Mama: Enfermo?

David: Si tengo dolor de cabeza y cáncer de Sida en el pulmón Meridional *Cough* *Cough* aaaa pero que dolor tan indescriptible (dijo de manera dramática)

Mama: ¬¬ Nop si te mueres qu sea con la asistencia perfecta ahora ve

David: *suspiro* Ok (dijo rendido)

Sale de la puerta bajo la mirada de halcón de la madre

…

Si ese adolecente tan vago soy yo David tengo 17 años estoy en 10mo tengo pelo largo más atrás adelante lo tengo cortito. En estatura soy bastante alto (como del tamaño de Celestia para darles un ejemplo) y tengo facciones asiáticas, tengo un buen cuerpo no me quejo y mi vida es como la de cualquier chico normal de mi edad almenos hasta ahora

…

Fui directo al baño y me asee, baje a desayunar pero me tropecé con algo inesperado.

David: Comidaaaa necesito nutrientes, proteínas lo que sea T.T.

Iba corriendo con el estómago sufriendo del hambre hasta que

*thud*

*pum*

*clash*

Me levanto y miro nada más y nada menos que me había tropezado con mi hermana Mauren de 21 años, es medio asiática, estudia en la Universidad, Pero eso no importa lo que me preguntaba ahora es que hacia ella ahí dormida en el suelo.

Me levante, me le acerque y le pregunte:

David: Mau que haces ahí en el suelo? (le dije mientras la movía suavemente)

Mau: Ñeee no me jodas que mami me despertó muy temprano y no resistí. La alfombra se siente tan suave (*.*)

David: ¬¬ Levántate que llegas tarde a la U

Mau: Universidad? Pero si hoy es sábado

David: Queeeeeeeeeeeee! Me levante para nada, podría estar durmiendo en este momento soñando cosas buenas (if you know what I mean)

Mau: David (dijo asustada)

David: Podría estar hasta tarde en la cama pero nooo

Mau: Da Da David (aún más asustada)

David: Jugare y mirare el face hasta tarde para compensar este maltrato muajajja (decía de manera tétrica)

Mau: DAVID! (Dijo ya desesperada)

David: Ah? Dime hermanita : 3

Mau: Q que es eso que está detrás de ti (dijo aterrada)

Me voltee lentamente para ver a que se refería mi hermana. Lo que vi era completamente raro. Era como una bruma una nube negra y espesa, se mantenía flotando cerca y a lo lejos de nosotros. Puse a mi hermana detrás de mí.

David: Que rayos es eso?

Mau: N no lo sé pero se ve asqueroso iuww (hizo cara de repugnancia)

David: Llama a mama y a papa yo me quedare aquí a ver qué pasa, si cambia o algo. Ve rápido

Mau: Ok pero hagas lo que hagas no lo toque.(Salió corriendo al otro cuarto)MAMAAA PAPAAAVENGAN RAPIDOO TIENEN QUE VER ESTOOO

David: ¨Que será esto, es como si fuera un moco negro flotante¨

En ese instante la nube se le acerca

David: ¨Se se está moviendo¨Pense nervioso. ¨Mau llega rápido¨. ¨Que pasara si lo toco? ¨ No debo tocarlo, pero y si no es nada malo?

David: Sin riesgos no se gana verdad? (me dije a mi mismo) (Comencé a acerar mi mano a la nube, estaba a punto de tocarla hasta que detrás de mí...)

Mau: David! NOOO

Papa: Aléjate de eso, no lo toques puede ser peligroso

Mama: Pero que es eso?!

Me iba a voltear pero *such* me resbale con la alfombra!. Quede dentro básicamente de la nueva la cual me rodeo.

Comencé a sentir que se metía por mi nariz y boca incluso por mis ojos. Intentaba salir pero no podía, tenía miedo pero, pero se sentía muy bien como si me fortaleciera como si fuera parte de mí.

Mi hermana y mi papa se lanzaron contra la nube pero fueron lanzados lejos.

Veía mis manos y estaban negras al igual que todo mi cuerpo, me comencé a reír de manera desquiciada a lo cual mi familia solo e veía aterrada y lloraba a mares.

La nube entro completamente en mí y me quede parado ahí, deje de reírme y voltee a verlos.

David: Que me paso?

Mau: *llorando* David estas bien?

Mama y Papa: A donde se fue la nube esa? Te sientes bien (se me estaban acercando incluso mi hermana)

David: Si me siento bien. De hecho e siento (dije esto con tono demasiado macabro) Excelente como nunca

Ellos me vieron extrañados y justo en ese instante me desmaye.

Mis padres y mi hermana corrieron hacia mí. Estaba cayendo y antes de que tocara un agujero o algo así se mostró, estaba cayendo directo a él. Podía ver un bosque pero a lo lejos muy, muy abajo.

Caí en el agujero, lo último que pude ver fue a mi familia corriendo hacia mí.

Desperté un momento y vi que estaba cayendo pero luego vi que no estaba solo. Mi hermana estaba cayendo a lo lejos, nos rodeaba una luz rara no quemaba no enceguecía solo estaba ahí.

Vi como mi hermana tomaba otro rumbo, hacia un pueblo pequeño.

Voltee para abajo y sentí como me acercaba al suelo.

David: ¨Acaso así moriré¨ Pensé con miedo. Mire al suelo mientras me acercaba

*BOOM*

Paso el tiempo y me fui despertando pero no como me lo esperaba exactamente ni de la manera en la que yo lo desearía.

Me toque la cabeza con las manos

*Tuck*

David: Auch eso dolió. (Mire impactado) Pero queee ¡! Mis manos, que son ahora (dije asustado, casi como una niña) Me levante del susto pero no podía ponerme derecho solo no podía.

Vi un lago un lago chiquitito, me acerque y vi mi reflejo. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho

…..

**Bueno** **hasta aquí el cap de hoy, que le deparara al protagonista.**

**Que le deparara el futuro a nuestro protagonista no lo sé :3. Dejen sus reviews y sus opiniones y den ideas sobre quien debería ser la enamorada de mi sexy OC XD.**

**Hasta la próxima **


	3. Chapter 3: Las mane 6

**Hola otra vez yo aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de El Príncipe Oscuro, una sola cosa antes de continuar me gustaría que me dijeran quien podría ser la pareja de mi OC :3 Bueno seguimos**

…

Cuando me acerque al lago pude ver algo que no me gusto. Ojala no hubiera visto mi reflejo.

David: Pero que carajos! AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Era un alicornio para así decirlo era de color negro claro y mis ojos eran rojos o ruby.

David: Soy un caballoooo. Como es esto posible (dije alterado) Ya se debe ser un sueño.

Veo un pequeño barranco a lo lejos.

David: Ya se! Me tirare del barranco y en medio de la caída despertare. Siempre pasa. (Dije confiado) Soy un genio

Dije eso para correr al a la orilla del barranco, me puse en posición para hacer un salto épico pero escuche algo abajo.

***Mientras tanto abajo del barranco***

Apple Jack: Pinkie tenías que despertar al lobo de madera! (Dijo mientras corría)

Pinkie: Sip pensé que le gustaría más comer el pastelillo que a nosotras (dijo con su tono normal mientras corría y saltaba a la vez)

Twiligth: Discutan luego por ahora nada mas CORRAAAN (dijo mientras las rebasaba a ambas)

Atrás de ellas iban el resto corriendo, huyendo a toda prisa de un lobo de madera bastante grande de lo normal.

Rarity: Rayos no hay salida (toca la pared) Ahora que aremos

Apple Jack: Y Flutthershy? Donde se metió

En ese instante se le ve a ella corriendo asía ellas, pero de pronto

*thud* Se tropieza con una piedra y cae al suelo, el lobo se le acerca.

Flutthershy! Nooo (gritan todas al unísono)

Flutthershy: AAAAAAAAAAA

En ese instante el lobo alza su pata para darle un zarpazo a la pequeña pegaso.

Ella cierra sus ojos.

Rainbow: Aléjate de ella tronco con patas (decía mientras estaba a punto de ir contra la bestia)

En ese momento todas ven algo saltar, una sombra.

*crash*

Flutthershy abre los ojos para ver a algo o mejor dicho que alguien le estaba frente a ella protegiéndola y el lobo con la mandíbula echa pequeños pedazos en el suelo.

David: DEJA A LA SEÑORITA EN PAZ, MALDITA CRIATURA.

Todas tenían los ojos como platos incluso Flutthershy.

Twiligth: Quien es él? (dijo impresionada)

Apple Jack: Le le pego al lobo y le rompió la cara (dijo desconcertada)

Rainbow: WOW eso fue genial ¡(dijo emocionada)

Me volteo en ese instante y le ofrezco el casco a la pegaso

David: Ven déjame ayudarte. Estas bien? (pregunto amablemente mientras sonrió)

Flutthershy: Gra gracias por a ayudarme

Toma mi casco y se levanta

Rarity: Disculpa pero quién eres? (Dijo de manera fina)

Twiligth: De dónde saliste?

Pinkie: Uuuu eres nuevo? Jamás te había visto. Porque tienes alas y cuerno? Eres un príncipe?Como te llamas? Yo soy Pinkie (dijo esto tirando confeti) Te gustmbmb(En ese omento Apple Jack le tapa la boca)

Apple Jack: Calma Pinkie, déjalo en paz

David: ajaja calma no hay problema, yo soy …

En eso el lobo se empieza a regenerar

David: Ehhh mejor terminamos esto en otra parte, en este momento salgamos de aquí.

Twiligth: Tiene razón vámonos ¨Creo que es al que buscamos¨

…**.**

**Bueno fin de esta cap. pero espero les guste y déjenme reviews ;c solo si quieren XD**

**Adiós :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Presentaciones en 4 cascos

**Hola de nuevo aquí seguimos….. No, no tengo nada que decir ;D**

…

**Cap 4: Presentaciones en 4 cascos**

Estábamos todos trotando a prisa para salir de ese espeso y tétrico bosque, ninguno decía nada (claro por miedo o preocupación de que ese extraño perro o lo que sea de madera nos alcanzara)

Pude notar que había una pegaso de color azul con una herida en su ala, lo bueno es que no parecía grave.

Me estoy empezando a sentir incomodo, la unicornio violeta a cada instante me voltea a ver con curiosidad y la rosada salta como si nada.

Twilight: Miren la salida (dijo feliz)

Rarity: Alfin! (Grito emocionada) por fin podre salir de este salir de este asqueroso lugar. Ocupare unas 4 duchas para sacarme el olor de lobo de mi crin (dijo refinadamente)

Logramos salir y seguimos trotando un poco, llegamos a un letrero que decía Ponyville.

Apple Jack: *jadeando* Fiuf eso estuvo cerca, no lo hubiéramos contado de no ser por tu ayuda compañero (dijo con un tono que reconocí era del campo)

David: No se preocupen, no podía permitir que unas lindas ponis como ustedes fueran lastimadas *guiño*

Todas en ese momento incluso la de crin alborotada y la que se veía ruda se sonrojaron yo solo sonreí.

Rarity: Nos podrías decir tu nombre querido?

Rainbow: Si, jamás te habíamos visto por aquí, de dónde eres?

Flutthershy: Disculpa… esto eres de la realeza?

Twilight: No, espera déjanos presentarnos nosotras primero (dijo con una sonrisa)

Twilight: Soy Twilight, fiel alumna de la princesa Celestia y represento a la Magia

Rainbow: Soy Rainbow Dash la mejor voladora de Equestria, si no es del mundo y represento a la Lealtad

Apple Jack: Soy Apple Jack compañero, yo y mi familia trabajamos y vivimos en Sweet Apple Acres. Represento a la Honestidad un gusto

Rarity: Que tal yo soy Rarity y represento a la Generosidad. Un pacer

Pinkie: Siii sigo yo, esperen (saca un micrófono de su crin) Yo soy Pinkie Pie y represento a la Risa (salieron fuegos artificiales de la nada) Y te hare una fiesta de bienvenida al llegar a casa.

David: Disculpen, un verdadero placer conocerlas, pero donde está la pegaso que rescate, desapareció de pron…. O esperen.

La pegaso estaba oculta detrás de mí tal vez por lo de Pinkie, jamás había visto algo tan tierno.

David: Calma linda ya Pinkie no sacara nada de lanada ¨eso espero¨ Ven déjame ayudarte

Le di mi casco y la levante

David: Dime cuál es tu nombre?

Flutthershy: Flutthershy (susurro)

David: Disculpa no oí muy bien lo repetirías?

Flutthershy: Soy flutther..shy (dijo aún más bajo)

David: (La tome del rostro con mi casco y le aparte el mechón de pelo de su cara un poco, ella se sonrojo) no tengas miedo no te hare daño.

Flutthershy: Me llamo Flutthershy (dijo con más confianza)

Yo no separaba mi vista de ella, era muy tierna y linda y sus ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlos, ni ella los míos por lo que veo.

Rainbow: Ejem, disculpen tortolos seguimos aquí

Volvimos en sí y nos dimos cuenta de lo que hacíamos, nos volteamos a otro lado completamente rojos y no era de la vergüenza.

Rainbow: Y? Nos dirás cuál es tu nombre? (dijo impaciente)

David: ¨Sus nombres son raros, muy distintos a los de mi mundo¨ (Las miro) ¨No les puedo decir lo que soy ni de dónde vengo, y mi nombre no va bien¨ (ellas me ven curiosas) ¨Ya se les diré un nombre inventado y si tengo su confianza les diré la verdad pero en el momento indicado, soy un genio¨

Rarity: Estas bien?

David: A si, si lo estoy, me llamo Dark Ángel. (le beso el casco) Y es un placer conocerlas

Rarity: ¨Y valla que placer¨ (Pensó sonrojada)


	5. Chapter 5: Ponyville

**Hola aquí de nuevo yo con un cap. mas, perdón por el retraso pero estuve en temporada de exámenes, bueno los veo más abajo.**

…

**Cap 5: Ponyville**

Apple Jack: Pues es un placer Dark

Dark: Igualmente ¨Si mi hermana pudiera ver esto, yo hablando con ponis¨ Un momento¨ MAU!

Todas: Ahh?

Dark: Mi hermana la estoy buscando; la han visto, casi me olvido de ella.

Twilight: No pero puede que esté en la aldea ¨Tiene una hermana, la princesa no dijo que vendría otra¨

Rarity: Si, es posible que este ahí

Rainbow: Te ayudaremos a encontrarla (dijo decidida)

Flutthershy: Es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerte

Pinkie: Wiiii iremos de búsqueda (dijo dando saltitos)

Apple Jack: Pues adelante vamos!

*sonido de estómago*

Flutthershy: Aaaa es el lobo otra vez

Dark: No, es mi estómago (apenado) no he desayunado nada

Apple Jack: Ten compañero (saca una manzana de su alforja)

Dark: Gracias

Nos dirigíamos al pueblo hasta que

Rainbow: Oigan que es eso en el cielo

Flutthershy: Sera un pájaro?

Twilight: No me parece un pájaro….más bien parece un proyectil (sonríe) PROYECTIL AL SUELO!

Todas se dispersaron y tiraron al suelo dejándome de pie y confundido en el suelo, cuando me di cuenta de que algo venia contra mí ya era muy tarde.

El proyectil o lo que sea me envistió y me mando rodando contra un árbol, quede un poco aturdido pero me logre levantar, me toque la cara con los cascos pero note la derecha muy pesada.

Dark: Pero que…..

En mi pata tenía un brazalete negro con una joya en el

Rarity: Dark (se acerca) está bien?

Dark: Si, pero miren esto *levanta el casco*

Rarity: *ojos como platos* Que hermosa joya!

Rainbow: Que se supone que es eso?

Dark: No lo se *mordidas* pero no se quita

Twilight: Jamás había visto algo como esto, revisare en mis libros una vez que estemos en la biblioteca.

Pinkie: Tal vez sea un regalo!

Después de levantarme y tranquilizarme por el hecho de que tenía un brazalete pegado a mi decidimos entrar al pueblo.

Dark: ¨Muy bien, estoy en un pueblo con ponis tecnicolor ¨Pensó ¨Como me metí en esto?¨

**Flashback**

Estaba a punto de dar un salto épico cuando escuche un grito de la nada. Lo que vi me dejo en con la quijada en el suelo. Unos pequeños caballitos coloridos corriendo y…. una con la melena alborotada saltando, creí que estaba en un sueño ahora más que nunca, estuve con la mirada al vacío hasta que vi lo que era una pegaso al parecer caerse y detrás de esta no muy lejos un lobo o perro pero lo que más me asusto es que era de madera, acercándose a la pegaso la cual se veía muy asustada.

Dark: *frotándose los ojos* Ok, estoy loco, eso no es nada lógico.

El lobo se le acerca y levanta la garra a lo que ella grita.

Dark: Loco o no ella está en peligro *se tira*

**Fin Flashback**

Dark: A si, así fue *suspiro* Almenos me he controlado bien ante la situación hasta ahora.

Estuvimos rondando el pueblo buscando por horas, no sabía explicar muy bien a los otros ponis como era mi hermana o porque me veían raro por mi apariencia o porque no sabía si mi hermana podría también haber llegado cambiada. En el camino me encontraba monedas pequeñas y doradas. ¨Podrían servirme para luego¨Pensé.

Ya cansados nos sentamos cerca de una fuente

Apple Jack: Dark *me toca el hombro* se está haciendo tarde ahí que descansar

Rainbow: Es cierto está anocheciendo y no creo que encontremos nada en la Auch!

Flutthershy: Perdón pero tu ala está herida, ya casi termino

Rarity: Calma estoy segura que estará bien

Pinkie: Sii a de estar con muchos ponis amables (dijo saltando)

Twilight: Se que la encontraremos, pero ahí de descansar

Dark:* Les agradezco mucho su ayuda en serio. Una cosa saben de algún hotel aquí ¨No sé si habrá¨ es que encontré estas monedas y pensé que podría tal vez pagar una habitación por una noche.

Twilight: Calma te puedes quedar con una de nosotras.

Todas: Sii!

Dark: No quiero ser una molestia, ya han hecho mucho por mí.

Flutthershy estaba a punto de alzar el casco para ofrecerse cuando.

Pinkie: Uhhhh (alza el casco) yo quiero tener a Dark en mi casa!

Todas la vieron con cara de asombro

Pinkie: Que *sonrojada* solo es que el Sr. Y la Sra. Cake no estarán en la aldea por un tiempo y sería divertido tener compañía.

Apple Jack: No creo que…

Dark: Tel lo agradezco Pinkie, será un placer

Twilight: Muy bien entonces te quedaras con Pinkie (se me acerca) ten cuidado con ella, puede ser a veces un poco pues Pinkie. Dijo en susurro. Nos vemos mañana adiós.

Pinkie: Yeiiii

Después de despedirnos de todas me dirigí con Pinkie e su casa, ella iba a la par mía dando saltitos mientras me contaba historias sobre fiestas y amigos, era entretenido, me gustaba escucharla. Llegamos a su hogar pero era una PASTELERIA!

Dark: Valla linda Ehhh casa

Pinkie: Es Sugar Cube Córner el lugar más divertido de Ponyville, Pasa (dijo esto para luego jalarme dentro)

Entramos y tenía un aroma a dulce muy delicioso.

Dark: Esta linda. Ehhh disculpa Pinkie podrías decirme donde es mi habitación.

Pinkie: Claro ven

La seguí y entramos en una habitación con todo rosa y un lagarto de cabeza en una mesa el cual mejor olvide y no pegunte.

Pinkie: Aquí dormirás.

Dark: *miro la habitación* Gracias Pinkie pero solo hay una cama.

Pinkie: No, hay dos camas

Dark: Enserio? Donde est…..

No termine de decirlo ya que al darme cuenta Pinkie estaba a la par de otra cama que apareció de la nada.

Dark: Ya la vi (se tira a la cama) que suave ¨mejor que la mia¨

Pinkie: Verdad que si!

Dark: Gracias por permitirme estar aquí Pinkie…Pinkie?

Pinkie: *dormida*

En ese momento solo pude sonreír, tome una sábana que estaba a un lado y la arropo, le di un beso en la mejilla *Gracias y descansa Pinkie* le susurre y me acosté a la par.

Dark: *Que me esperara mañana* Pensé en mis adentros para luego nada más caer dormido con una pony rosa abrazándolo suave y tiernamente.

…

**Espero les allá gustado dejen sus reviews si desean y claro pueden dejar ideas para próximos caps. Los veo luego :D**


End file.
